


We Need to Talk About Koschei

by NotSimplySusurrus



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSimplySusurrus/pseuds/NotSimplySusurrus
Summary: Lord Oakdown employs some unusual tactics against Theta Sigma in an attempt to get Theta to stay away from his son, Koschei.





	We Need to Talk About Koschei

**Author's Note:**

> While I usually write ten!Simm stuff, I've just been trying to process my own abuse and here we are projecting on characters I love via whumptober prompts because I can. This tbh may have more parts. I dunno. Just a little something while I'm trying to finish the sequel to Between Scylla and Charybdis. 
> 
> Don't like? Don't read. Tis' all.

Theta Sigma couldn’t quite remember how he’d ended up where he found himself at present, but he knew that he’d made a terrible mistake. He could have been in a warm place where all his needs were met. After all, Koschei had asked Theta to stay over at one his father’s many, vast estates during their holiday, but Theta declined—as per the usual—not wanting to impose.

So he decided to spend the holiday in his beloved barn. Unfortunately for Theta, however, the winter cold had killed the berry bushes along with all the other edible plants he normally collected from to feed himself during breaks from the Academy. That meant he had to go to the market. He had to steal. 

Being poor meant that Theta had to steal things more than he’d have liked to, but such was his life. Over the years, he had become a thief of admirable skill. He seldom got caught, but when he did, he usually managed to talk his way out of it. Many shopkeepers took pity on him, sending him off with little more than a warning. In fact, some even let him take what he’d set out to steal.

Others were not so kind. They demanded things from him. They hurt him. But Theta didn’t like to think about those times, so he brushed all of those thoughts away. 

The man who apprehended Theta earlier in the day harboured no such feelings of pity for the skinny, raggedy-looking boy. No, this man grabbed Theta by the collar of his robe, dragged him down to his cellar, shoved him over the threshold, and locked him inside. Theta worried the man would call the police. Brax would surely be furious if he had to collect Theta from relevant authorities, and Brax’s anger was quite the sight to behold. 

But worse yet was the thought of possibly being kicked out of the Academy over the ordeal. Theta couldn’t stand the thought of being taken away from Koschei. He wouldn’t let that happen. What did he have to offer the shopkeeper in exchange for keeping this quiet? Huddled in the corner in the mess of fabric that had once been Brax’s robe and was much too big for him, Theta quietly mumbled the incredibly short list of his possessions to himself. 

“There’s the barn--but that’s not technically mine, so that’s no good.” As he went through the list, Theta counted out the items on his fingers. “The bed inside the barn is mine, but I’m sure he’s got a bed.” Theta pursed his lips, trying to think of anything else he had to offer. “My clothes, though too big on me would be too small on him.” Nothing else Theta had was even a little bit valuable. Well, he supposed there was one thing he had left, but the thought of it made him feel sick. Theta wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them close, wondering what in Rassilon’s name he was going to do. 

The sound of the man returning to him interrupted these thoughts. Theta, however, detected two scents, meaning that the man wasn’t alone. Surely the shopkeeper had called the police, and his life was over. Theta could forget about offering this man anything at all. Even so, Theta crossed his legs and sat up straight, setting his trembling hands on his knees so neither the man nor his guest could see just how afraid that he was. 

“This better be worth my time, commoner,” one of the approaching voices sneered. Theta thought that didn’t sound like something a police officer would say at all. As the two stepped into the small circle of light illuminating the cellar from a dirty window above Theta’s head, Theta’s stomach dropped. The shopkeeper hadn’t called the police—but someone much worse: Koschei’s father. 

“That ‘im?” The shopkeeper asked. Lord Oakdown merely smiled, an expression which came across as predatory and terrifying to the small boy below him and tossed the shopkeeper a bag of what must have been money from the sound of its contents clinking together. 

“Leave us,” Lord Oakdown said, shooing the man away. Awestruck by the bag of money, the shopkeeper grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah. Take what time ye need,” the man said and excused himself. Theta’s eyes followed the shopkeeper taking his leave before turning his attention back to the man towering above him. Lord Oakdown’s features were all rather angular in way that would have made him appear handsome under different circumstances. His hair war the same jet black as Koschei’s, but his eyes were a steely grey—nothing at all like Koschei’s electric blue ones. 

“Have you any idea who I am?” Lord Oakdown asked. 

“Y—yes sir,” Theta said, finding it difficult to continue staring up at him but also feeling too afraid to look away. “Koschei’s father.” 

“Good,” Lord Oakdown said. “At least you’re not as stupid as your student records make you out to be.” Theta was unsure whether or not he was expected say thank you in response to this remark, so he said nothing at all. “We’ve yet to have a proper chat, haven’t we Theta...Sigma, is it?” Theta quickly nodded. “Well, consider this our first and last conversation: stay away from my son. Does that make sense? Can you understand as much?” Theta merely blinked, confused as to why they were speaking to one another at all. Lord Oakdown was one of the richest men on the planet, whereas Theta’s parents were disgraced and somewhat poor due to their association with the Outsiders. Theta thought the Outsiders were perfectly nice people, but so-called high society disagreed.

“We’re just friends,” Theta said softly. Lord Oakdown stared down at the boy for a few moments, as if surprised he was capable of speaking in full sentences before bursting into uproarious laughter. 

“As if you could ever be anything more?” Lord Oakdown asked incredulously, attempting to catch his breath. “You’re practically a different species.”

“I don’t see a problem with us being friends.” Theta looked down at his hands. “I’m not as smart as Koschei, and I know that...but he means the world to me.” Not having been looking up at him, Theta was shocked when Lord Oakdown slapped him. He cupped his face where he’d been hit, looking back up at Koschei’s father for fear that he may be hit again. 

“You may claim you’re simply friends, but I was young once, too. Despite your pathetic affection, my son will never end up with the likes of you.” Lord Oakdown smiled down at Theta cruelly. “I mean, look at yourself. You are of low intelligence and class—not to mention...unfortunate lineage. And from what I’ve heard from a select few shopkeepers too level-headed to take pity on you: a dirty whore.” Theta’s hands balled into fists, shaking at his sides. 

“At least I’ve never hit him,” Theta spat in response. “And I won’t stop being his friend or doing anything else that I damn well please with him.” Lord Oakdown remained remarkably calm in the face of these accusations and Theta’s defiance. He cleared his throat.

“It appears my son has been embellishing again,” Lord Oakdown said simply. “As for your insolent behaviour, I’ve only one thing to say.” Lord Oakdown leant down toward Theta—far closer than Theta would have preferred him to be. “I didn’t want to have to hurt you.” 

“Wha—” Theta’s words were interrupted by Lord Oakdown grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him to his feet. 

“Your shopkeeper friends have told me all about the things you’ve done for them to stay out of trouble.” Theta grabbed at the hand in his hair, but Lord Oakdown’s grip was far too strong. “I asked them to keep an eye out for you. After all, I needed some privacy for our little...chat.” Lord Oakdown released the grip he had on Theta’s hair only to shove him hard enough for him to lose his balance and fall backward. Much to his surprise, Theta landed on something soft. But his feelings of pleasant surprise quickly turned to icy dread when he realised what he was sitting on. “You are a filthy slut, Theta Sigma.” Lord Oakdown joined Theta on the mattress, pushing him down onto his back and pinning his hands above his head. “And this is all you’ll ever be good for.” Oh no, oh no, oh no. It was happening again. It was happening again. Theta pulled against Lord Oakdown’s grasp with all his might, but he barely managed to move his hands a centimetre.

“No!” Theta shouted, choking back tears. This man—this monster—did not deserve the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Though he’d pressed his legs together tight, his wrists were thin enough for Lord Oakdown to hold in one of his hands, allowing the other to be free to spread Theta’s legs.

“If you’d been an obedient slut, I wouldn’t have had to punish you.” Lord Oakdown slipped a finger inside Theta, making him hiss in pain. His thin form trembled, deeply upset by the intrusion. Even if Lord Oakdown were less well-endowed in physical attributes than his riches, Theta knew what was about to happen would hurt terribly. “I’m sure your countenance is simply breathtaking when you cry.” Theta thrashed in Lord Oakdown’s grip, shaking his head. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

Theta felt just the tip at his hole for a split second before white-hot pain blinded him to any other feelings. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream, the shock of the pain having taken his breath away. Tears streamed down his face, making him feel all the more ashamed about what was happening to him. Lord Oakdown kissed him straight on the lips, which he was too incapacitated to reciprocate. It took yet another slap to get him even trying to resemble something like kissing his rapist back. And as the assault continued, Lord Oakdown’s thrusts became smoother and more fluid. At first, it appeared to be something worthy of celebration, but Theta realised it was because of how much he was bleeding—not that Lord Oakdown cared. He was lost chasing his orgasm, using Theta like he had little more consciousness than a sex doll. Theta thought that perhaps he was that. This happened often enough for him to believe it just a little bit, anyway.

“P—please...please stop,” Theta croaked, feeling like the whole room was spinning. He forced himself to open his eyes to get a handle on the delirium. But the feeling of his whole body rocking paired with the twisted pleasure on Lord Oakdown’s face made Theta feel like he needed to be sick. Another sloppy kiss made him nearly retch, but he could only imagine what horrible things Lord Oakdown would do to him if he sullied such expensive robes. 

When all the thrusting and the kissing and the raping finally stopped, Theta felt a split second of relief only for the feeling of semen coating his insides to bring another wave of nausea. Lord Oakdown peered down at him a moment before pulling out and dragging Theta by the hair again, only this time to clean his cock. 

“Dare to bite me, and I’ll make you wish you weren’t ever born.” He pulled Theta all the way down on his member, making the boy gag and choke. A few thrusts seemed good enough for Lord Oakdown, as he released Theta—who then retched—and resituated himself. Theta curled up on the mattress, grimacing at both the taste in his mouth and the feeling of the watery mixture of Lord Oakdown’s semen and his own blood dripping onto the mattress. “If I have to teach you the same lesson again, I assure you that you will feel pain much worse than this.” Theta didn’t have it in him to respond. He merely curled into himself more tightly, his whole body trembling. Lord Oakdown stood, tossed a coin at Theta, and left him alone in the shopkeeper’s cellar once again. Receiving money for being assaulted only added insult to injury, and now that he was alone, Theta could cry and not feel ashamed for it.

“I won’t let him keep us apart, Koschei,” Theta whispered to himself, feeling terribly lonely in the suffocating darkness of the damp cellar. “I promise.”


End file.
